1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf training aids and more particularly, to a golf training system, which helps control of the hitting range of each wedge and provides an automatic ball retrieving function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among the 14 golf clubs of a standard set, the wedges are important golf clubs designed for special use situations to aid the player in making accurate short-distance shots, to get the ball onto the green or out of a hazard or other tricky spot. Driving the ball closer to the hole increases the chance to put the ball into the hole. Wedges can make chance to enable the ball be put into the hole easily. Even if your driving distance is always farther than your playing partners, you still cannot drive the ball onto the green in two strokes for each par-5 hole. However, if you have a reliable and steady wedge technique, you still can make a birdie chance. The key lies in the precise control of the hitting distance. The structure of a wedge enables you to hit the ball to different distances subject to different conditions. The loft angle of the wedge determines the hitting distance.
Most golf players will carry three wedges, one small angle wedge, one sand wedge and one large angle wedge, having a loft of about 52°, 60° and 60° respectively. But, as the climate ever-changing, a golf player may carry a different combination of golf clubs for each different golf game subject to the characteristics of the golf course.
After understanding of the combination of a golf club set, the next step is to practice. The only way to improve the wedge technique is to keep practicing. The use of a proper training system can get double the effect. However, no any simple and effective wedge training aid that can aid a user to accurately control the wedge hitting range is commercially available. A beginner can only rely on the guidance of a coach or practice wedges subject to golf textbooks, the result is always less effective.